


Gotta Catch 'em All

by ShankyShuck



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, M/M, Newt just wants to relax, Pokemon GO - Freeform, minho is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShankyShuck/pseuds/ShankyShuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things someone will do for a Pikachu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'em All

**Author's Note:**

> So I've noticed that there has been a lack of minewt fanfics. Like seriously guys, one fic per week!? I decided to contribute a quick little oneshot I wrote a few days ago. I've actually written a bunch of stories for these two dorks but they're shit that makes me cringe everytime I look at them. Buuuutt since the fandom has been kinda dead I might upload them if I summon enough courage to do so.

A cool breeze ran through Newt's hair, gently blowing in the hot summer weather. It felt quite refreshing not to be burning up like a hot potato whenever he goes outside for once, although it's still a bit too hot for his liking. Today was nothing short from his usual average routine. Waking up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and go for a morning walk anywhere that's fit for the day.

On this particular day, he had to walk over to the grocery store to stock up on food. Not too much he needed though, just some tea and bread. He was just lucky to remember he needed more tea while he was pacing the sidewalk. (Yes, tea. It's not just a stereotype, tea genuinely tastes good and helps to soothe him.) His morning walks are just to relieve stress and stay fit, something he does every day, but it's a great convenience as well whenever he needs to stop by somewhere to get something he needs.

Everyone is always using cars to get anywhere nowadays, even if it's just a five-minute walk, so the sidewalks are usually empty, save for the occasionally jogger or person walking their dog. But lately, Newt's been seeing more and more people walking around, albeit glued to their phones and often looking like they're searching for something. Why this is, he doesn't know or particularly care.

Newt is nearing his way home and he's already planning his day in his head. To make himself a cup of tea, change into his jammies, and spend all day binge watching his current favorite show on Netflix. Today is his day off from work, and he plans to be as lazy as possible, a lazy Sunday if you will.

Newt just arrived at his house as he was getting his keys out of his pants pocket. Turning the key, he pushed the door open and closed the door once he got inside. Newt kicked his shoes off, not caring where they landed and made a beeline towards the kitchen. He placed his bag of groceries on the kitchen counter, too lazy to put a few items in their proper place.

He ran a tea kettle on the stove and made his way to turn the on the tv. Before grabbing the remote, Newt realized that he still needed to change his current attire in order to truly have a lazy Sunday. He went up the stairs to head over to his bedroom, where his pajamas would be found. Heading straight for his dresser, he opened the top drawer. Before he could even touch his clothing, he heard what he thought was a shout down the hall. Was someone in his house? Last time he checked, he had no friends and his family was back in England. Worry started pooling into his head. Was he being robbed? So much for his lazy day.

Newt looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. The first item that caught his attention was a broom, which was conveniently placed next to his bedroom door after a previous incident that involved clumsiness and a bowl of crisps on the floor. Thinking a broom would satisfy, he gripped the handle and swung it over his shoulder as if it were a baseball bat. Having his weapon ready in position, he quietly tiptoed out of his bedroom and into the hallway.

Another loud shout ran through the house, this time, it was easier to locate. He looked over to a door up ahead to his left. The... bathroom? Why would someone be in the bathroom? There's nothing good to steal in there. What a lousy robbery, the burglar was too noisy and he could just tell they're not checking in the areas that actually count, considering his bedroom is still intact and that the extremely valuable antique vase he just passed was still there. Newt tsked, if they were going to steal from him, they should at least do it right. He continued his path towards the bathroom nonetheless. The door was actually wide open, another dum move. He peeked inside and saw a stranger in his...bathtub? Newt couldn't see the strangers face since his back was facing him, but judging by their built figure, it had to be a man that was in his bathtub.

A weirdo had broken into his home to stand in his bathtub, so naturally, Newt whacked him on the head with a broom. The intruder lost his balance after taking a blow to the head but quickly grabbed onto the shower curtain to keep himself from falling. It failed. The invader ended up falling down anyway and hitting his head on the faucet while taking the shower curtain down with him.

Thinking quickly Newt grabbed the toilet brush and placed his foot on the man's stomach to try to keep him down. In an attempt to gain an explanation, Newt shouted at the man. "I'm going to choke you to death with this if you don't tell me what you're doing in my house!"

The man was quick to react as he put his hands up in surrender. "look I can explain, just please don't put that in my mouth!" he yelled, eyeing the item in Newt's hand with disgust and terror.

Having a closer look, Newt noticed that the man was Asian and that his head was bleeding a bit from the fall. He had black hair that looked like he used way too much gel than he actually needed. The guy wasn't actually bad looking, in fact, he was pretty attractive, but let's not forget that this man had committed a criminal act of breaking and entering. Speaking of which, he still had an explanation he needed to hear. "Yes, go on. Explain yourself." Newt said while slowly bringing the hand that held the toilet brush fall to his side, but still keeping his guard up.

"I was catching Pokemon." was the answer he got.

* * *

   
"So you mean you risked your life for this virtual Pokemon on an app with the shittiest server known to man?" Newt quirked his eyebrow. 

"Hey! Shitty server or not, this is still the best app ever." Minho, Newt learned was his name, said.

Newt was drinking his newly made cup of tea while sitting with Minho on his living room couch. Minho was flustered at first, but he quickly learned that he was quite arrogant and loud, but funny.

"Did you manage to catch that Pikachu that you broke in for?"

Minho averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck. "Well... I mean...I don't know. I had him, but then the server crashed."

Newt snorted. This was just rich.

"Hey, don't laugh shank! It was probably your fault because you hit me in the shucking head!"

"Yes, blame me for defending myself from an intruder slash possible serial killer." Newt rolled his eyes.

Minho looked over to the tv, currently on Netflix. "Hey, you watch Supernatural?"

Newt looked over to the tv, Supernatural was selected. "Yes, I actually started watching it a few weeks ago. I'm almost to season four."

Minho grinned. "Just wait until you meet Castiel, I think you'll love him." 

Newt smiled, Minho had good tastes in T.V shows. He was also funny, charismatic, and a bit sassy. Minho could be good company, he's been getting quite lonely here. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Hell yeah man!" Minho wiggled his eyebrows, "Maybe we can even Netflix and ch-"

"Don't finish that sentence, you're still extremely lucky I haven't called the police."

Newt glared at the other, but both of them soon started laughing. Newt grabbed the remote and pressed play. It looked like he was going to have his lazy day after all. And possibly a date afterward, if tempted.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is still shit (like everything I write) but I wanted to be the first in the minewt fandom, possibly the whole tmr fandom, to make a pokemon au. (even though this had nothing to do with pokemon) I wanted to write about something pokemon go related and the minewt fandom wants more minewt fics, its a win-win for everyone...kinda. Ok but if you hear someone break into your house, you should probably call the police first rather then pulling a Newt.


End file.
